


Unspeakable, Desirable

by orphan_account



Series: TH Frustration Prompts Fill [5]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Accidental Body Conditioning, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Glasses kink, Groping, Half-Sibling Incest, Hand Jobs, Hebephilia, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Morally Ambiguous Character, School Uniform Kink, Thighhigh Stockings Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom in his early 20's ,an  only child, gains a stepsister when his father remarries two years after the death of his mother. There was something about his beautifully innocent stepsister that attracts him to her.6 months later he can't get enough of loving his adorable little stepsister whom he just loves to fuck  every chance he gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspeakable, Desirable

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the prompt: Tom, an only child, is in his early 20’s, when his father remarries 2 years after his mother’s death. He gains a stepsister and they develop a sexual attraction.

Ever since my father married my stepmom there had been happiness in the hiddleston household moreso that father got to experience spoiling a daughter who was only interested in books and on rare occassions games. I enjoy my little stepsister too.The girl, who just turned 13  was surprisingly mature for her age, Lilith looks up to me and it warms my being especially right now with our parents gone for a week long second honeymoon, with how Lilith has her cute little mouth wrapped in my dick, smooth and small fingers squeezing the length as she sucks my cock. Her breasts also jiggled whenever her head bobbed and it made me hornier, Lilith had learned alot in the six months we shared since this arrangement began.

 

"What's wrong Lilith" I asked sweetly to my adorable little sister who slowly removed her mouth from my cock, a thin trail of saliva connecting her mouth to it, her delicate hands remained firmly on my still hard length. I was sitting on the couch while she kneeled infront of me wearing only her school uniform's high waist skirt and vest along with her prescription glasses. "You're still hard" she whines with a pout " you still haven't come and my legs are sleeping" she complains as she gives my cock a glare as if willing it to come, it only twitched in response. She gives me a handjob in retalliation. I moan as she fastens her movements, my hips thrusting forward, I had half a mind to tell her that her lazy ministrations before was the reason behind my slow release but it was all cut off when she grins and tries to swallow my whole cock when I came.

 

'Mildly successful' I think as she removes my cock from her throat and has this sleepy  look in her eyes.

 

"Come on now, Mom and Dad won't be back until next week, do you really want our precious time together to be wasted?" I ask teasingly as I effortlessly brought her up to the couch and lay her there, climbing on top of her with my half hard cock pressing on her entrance, she gives me coy look very different from the one she used to give in the early months of our relationship. I smile at her sweetly and lovingly prepares her, making sure she's stretched enough to fit my cock. Her moans were lovely to hear, getting the already prepared lube and placing enough amount of it so it could enter without causing her pain she wouldn't enjoy, her back was already arched and her lust stained eyes made her a beautiful painting in my view.

 

Placing my hands at her hips to steady her, I enter her easily and settles in a steady rhythm, even though we've done this a lot of times, Lilith still has a lot to learn, "Well then since you were not able to do the last lesson, we'll continue from where we left off" I tell her as I hold onto her hips tightly and started to change my speed. Her breasts jiggled with the motion of her body whenever I hit her womb's entrance. 

 

"Yes, Brothe-ahn"

"I don't really think that's a word" I jest and lean towards her neck, my left hand leaving her hip to trail upwards, slowly touching her erogenous zone, causing shivers throughout her body and eliciting a restrained moan that makes me smile against her soft skin, " Today's lesson" I murmur against her skin as I felt her hand clutch the back of my shirt "is about stamina"

"hnn, Brother" she murmurs softly at me, her voice filled with love just as it should, "My stamina depends on the activity-ah" she moans at the with the sudden touch of cock to her womb. "Still its best to have a longer stamina, okay?" I tell her as I played with her nipple at the same time sucking on her skin just beneath her collar bone to live my lovely mark. "Once you've mastered this, I'll give you whatever you want okay?" compromises like this always work with her and my lovely little sister's doe eye look focused on me made me really happy. We are both disgustingly happy with each other.

 

"Then, I'll do my best... _Brother_ "

 

It made me proud how good my cute little nyphmet was in acting, we might just enter the acting world together, her half lidded eyes gave the desired effect. Despite our lessons being done everyday, I could never tire of her cute expressions, Lilith's cute moans and actions during sex are worth recording which was why I have dozens and dozens of pictures of our post coital bliss. Though the first few pictures of Lilith were not that cute, she was too tired but still even though her cuteness was lessened, I still captured that moment. Hiding it away in the secret compartment of my dresser.

 

"Brother?" Lilith's voice broke me out of my thoughts, her hand was reaching towards me, I take it by my hand and move my face closer to her soft and smaller hands "Yes, darling?"

 

"You weren't paying attention to me"

 

A pout and small whine, I smile at her and decided to give her the well deserved feeling of her big brother coming inside her womb. Her moans never ceased too aroused me and even though I've already came I could feel myself hardening once more, My love for my little sister could never be satiated. We spent a few minutes enjoying the post coital bliss, with me on top of her and hugging her tight, my cock still inside her throbbing vagina.

 

"Brother is satiated" I murmur to her ear.

 

I didn't look at her face but I knew she was content, it was in the tone of her voice when she told me she was happy, just like the first lesson when we did it before she went to school for her first day in classes, her cute moans as I thrusted in her asshole and came there and then once more in her vagina, she was almost late but we made it to her school just in time. I made sure she was properly dressed, wiping up her stained legs and ensuring every bit of my semen was no longer in her was the sign of my proper handling of her well being. Mom and Dad were happy with her grades too, especially since I help her everynight.

 

Giving her proper incentives to achieve her goal, it was effective when I would play with clit while my cock was inside her while she sat on my lap and did her math homework. It was the only subject Lilith needed help with, she was excellent with the rest. Sometimes I think Lilith pretends to need help from me, going inside my room looking for scissors while wearing nothing but her oversize shirt and knickers, sitting in my lap wearing only her soft yellow jumper while asking help for her maths. It was a good thing I managed to hone her acting skills. Now whenever we're alone Lilith wears nothing and just starts kissing me if she wants my attention, I'll roam my hands all over her body before I'll take her apart.

 

I'm glad with how far we've been through in our relationship, Lilith was reluctant at first but now she's bolder with what she wants and as her big brother it's my duty to ensure her safety and happiness. After all my love for Lilith can be surpassed by no one and everyone's happy for us, Mom and Dad are glad we're this close though they probably would be happier once they learn of our true relationship but until then this will be our little secret.

* * *

 

4 years later

 

"Lilith, you're really close with your older brother"

"yes, He's the best afterall"

"Oh, so did you really go to his university whenever he can't go home?"

"Yes, Mom and Dad didn't mind since Big Bro, had a single room and queen size bed and the bed is so soft and spacious and its all mine whenever I stayed over"

"Amazing, sometimes I forget he's your step brother"

"I see"

"You're so lucky, your brother is so handsome and a gentleman"

"He's also a small time actor"

"ah, speaking of the devil...your brother is over there"

 

A handsome man leaning against a black Jaguar, waves over them.

 

"Well, then I've got to go, Cheers"

 

"Hello, How was your day?" Tom asks his now 17 year old little sister.

"It was fine, if all proceeds well I might finish university earlier than planned" Lilith answers as she closes the door and straps on the seatbelt "Mom and Dad are happy and wanted me to know what I wanted as an early graduating present" she shares as she leans on the car window and looks out while Tom drives out of her university parking lot.

"What did you ask for then?" Tom asks once he safely maneuvers of the parking lot.

"When did Dad bought this anyway?" she countered with another question and Tom smiles, Lilith's acting skills were now well honed that only he could tell when she's being honest.

"quid pro quo"

"I told them to just handover the money" she answers slyly.

"Yesterday, I borrowed it today just for you" Tom answers and Lilith knows what about to happen, her brother was predictable that way. "Oh, thank you then..." she trails off as she feels Tom's hand travel to the insides of her skirt parting her legs slowly and playfully pulls her knickers off. She does as he wants  and guides his hand along the way. She wonders when the right time would come for their parents to know of their engagement. But all thoughts are gone when Tom parks behind the woods and stops the car.

'It's our routine' Lilith thinks as she comes out of the passenger seat and into the back seat just as her fiance comes in and starts their well played routine,'After all you won't get anything unless you make a move for it, right...Brother?'

A kiss to seal the deal.


End file.
